Third Age
and allies (blue); Sauron's forces (red)]] The Third Age was the Age that lasted from the first defeat of Sauron and the deaths of Elendil and Gil-Galad to the destruction of the One Ring by Frodo Baggins (with the aid of Gollum.) *Year 2 - Planting of the Second White Tree at Minas Tirith, Death of Isildur by Orcs in the Battle of the Gladden Fields, losing the One Ring in the Gladden river *TA 3 - Ohtar brings the rests of Narsil to Imladris. *TA 10 - Valandil becomes king of Arnor. *TA 109 - Elrond weds Celebrían, daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel *TA 130 - Elrohir and Elladan are born to Elrond and Celebrían *TA 241 - Arwen Undómiel is born to Elrond and Celebrían *TA 420 - King Ostoher rebuilts Minas Arnor. *TA 492 - Easterlings invade Gondor *TA 541 - Easterlings invade Gondor once more, slaying King Rómendacil *c. TA 550 - King Turambar of Gondor defeats the Easterlings of Rhûn; the Kingdom of Rhovanion becomes and ally of Gondor *TA 861 - Following Eärendur's death, the kingdom of Arnor breaks up into Arthedain, Cardolan and Rhudaur *TA 933 - Eärnil I of Gondor takes Umbar in a surprise attack *TA 936 - Eärnil I lost at sea *TA 1000 - The Wizards come to Middle-earth *TA 1015 - Hyarmendacil I ascends throne of Gondor *TA 1015 - Black Númenóreans of Umbar besiege their old city *TA 1030 - Siege of Umbar ends, Umbar retaken by Black Númenóreans. *TA 1050 - Hyarmendacil I, king of Gondor, conquers Umbar, Hobbits migrate to Eriador. *TA 1149 - Death of Hyarmendacil I, Atanatar takes the sceptre of Gondor *c. TA 1200 - Rulers of Rhovanion assume the title "King of Rhovanion" *TA 1248 - Rómendacil II of Gondor strikes decisive blow to the Easterlings; forms a strong alliance with Rhovanion, to which he cedes all the lands east of Anduin *TA 1255 - Eldacar born *c. TA 1259 - Castamir born3 *TA 1300 - The kingdom of Angmar first appears at Arthedain's north-eastern border *TA 1344 - Death of Vidumavi *TA 1356 - King Argeleb I of Arthedain is killed during an invasion by Rhudaur, now controlled by Angmar; his son, Arveleg I, ascends the throne *TA 1366 - Valacar ascends the throne of Gondor *TA 1409 - Cardolan is conquered by the kingdom of Angmar and Rhudaur disappears; Weathertop watchtower, and fortifications are burned and destroyed *TA 1432 - Eldacar succeeds his father, Valacar, as king of Gondor *TA 1437 - Castamir the Usurper, Lord of Ships, usurps throne of Gondor (see Kin-strife); Osgiliath's Palantír is lost in the river *TA 1447 - Eldacar reclaims Gondor with a Rhovanion army and kills Castamir *TA 1448 - Sons of Castamir the Usurper and most of the fleet of Gondor flee south to Umbar; become known as the Corsairs of Umbar *TA 1540 - King Aldamir of Gondor is slain by Haradrim *TA 1600 - Two Fallohide (see Hobbit) brothers decided to cross the River Baranduin and settle on the other side, and are followed by large numbers of Hobbits *TA 1601 - The Shire is first settled by Hobbits *TA 1634 - Corsairs of Umbar attack Gondor, slaying king Minardil at Pelargir, and raiding the city *TA 1636 - The Great Plague decimates Gondor and Rhovanion; Cirith Ungol is abandoned *TA 1810 - King Telumehtar of Gondor destroys Umbar; renames himself Umbardacil *TA 1851 - Wainriders overrun the Kingdom of Rhovanion *TA 1856 - The Wainriders first attack Gondor *TA 1899 - Gondor attacks Wainriders from the east; the Kingdom of Rhovanion, occupied by Wainriders, rebels and is freed *TA 1936 - Ondoher succeeds Calimehtar as king of Gondor *TA 1944 - During an invasion by the Wainriders and the Haradrim, King Ondoher of Gondor is killed in battle without heirs and is succeeded by Eärnil II; Haradrim, Wainriders and the Variags of Khand take Umbar; new Corsairs of Umbar emerge *TA 1964 - Arvedui, son of King Araphant of Arthedain, ascends the throne *TA 1974 - The kingdom of Arthedain is conquered by Angmar *TA 1975 - Gondor destroys Angmar in the Battle of Fornost, death of Arvedui *TA 1980 - The Moria Dwarves awaken Durin's Bane, a Balrog, which kills Durin VI, king of Khazad-dûm; the Nazgûl return to Mordor and lay siege to Minas Ithil *TA 1981 - Durin VI's son, Náin, is also killed, and the Dwarves flee Moria; deaths of Amroth and Nimrodel *TA 1999 - Erebor is founded *TA 2050 - End of the royal dynasty of Gondor (until the return of King Elessar) *TA 2430 - approximate birth year of Sméagol *TA 2460 - Sauron returns to Middle-earth; establishes himself in Dol Guldur in southern Mirkwood *TA 2463 - Sméagol (later known as Gollum) becomes the fourth master of the One Ring, after killing his cousin Déagol *TA 2501 - 2510 Eorl the Young, lord of the Éothéod and 1st king of Rohan (2510-2545). *TA 2509 - Cirion, Steward of Gondor, sends summons to the Éothéod for military aid; Celebrían is waylaid by Orcs, receives a poisoned wound, and consequentially departs Middle-earth *TA 2510 - The alliance between Rohan and Gondor comes into existence. The Easterlings launch a massive invasion of Gondor. The Balchoth invade Rhovanion (which disappears as an independent realm) and Gondor, conquering much of Calenardhon, but are driven back by the people of Éothéod; Gondor gives the now-uninhabited province of Calenardhon to the people of Éothéod *TA 2545 - Eorl the Young, 1st king of Rohan, dies in the battle in the Wold against the Easterlings. Brego succeeds him as the 2nd king of Rohan *TA 2570 - Aldor, aged only 26, becomes 3rd king of Rohan at the death of his father Brego *2645 - Fréa becomes 4th king of Rohan after the death of his father Aldor ('the Old') *TA 2659 - Fréawine, 5th King of Rohan *TA 2680 - Goldwine, 6th King of Rohan *TA 2699 - Déor, 7th king of Rohan *TA 2718 - Gram, 8th king of Rohan *TA 2741 - Helm Hammerhand 9th king of Rohan ascends the throne as last king of the first line *TA 2746 - Amrothos, 15th Prince of Dol Amroth, falls while defending Dol-en-Ernil against the Corsairs of Umbar *TA 2758 - Dunlendings, under Wulf, invade Rohan, supported by the Corsairs of Umbar *Long Winter of 2758-2759 - The Dunlendings lay siege to Hornburg *TA 2759 - Helm Hammerhand, king of Rohan, is killed by the Dunlendings. He is succeeded by his nephew Fréaláf Hildeson; Saruman settles in Isengard *TA 2763 - Balin is born. *TA 2783 - Glóin is born. *TA 2798 - Fréaláf Hildeson, 10th king of Rohan, dies. He is followed by his son Brytta Léofa *TA 2799 - The Battle of Azanulbizar is fought on Moria's East Gate, in which the Dwarves defeat Sauron's minions but are defeated by the Balrog Durin's Bane *TA 2842 - Brytta Léofa, 11th king of Rohan, dies. Succeeded by his son Walda. *TA 2850 - Gandalf enters Dol Guldur and confirms that the evil thereby found is indeed Sauron returned *TA 2851 - Walda, 12th king of Rohan, is killed by an orc, his son Folca succeeds him *TA 2864 - Folca, 13th king of Rohan, is killed by the Boar of Everholt. He is succeeded by his son Folcwine *TA 2879 - Gimli son of Glóin is born. *TA 2885 - Harondor is once again claimed by the Haradrim, supported by the Corsairs of Umbar : - Fastred and Folcred, the twin sons of king Folcwine, were killed during the Battle of Crossings of Poros *22 September TA 2890 - Bilbo Baggins is born *TA 2903 - Folcwine, 14th king of Rohan, dies and is succeeded by his youngest son Fengel *TA 2907 - Birth of Gilraen (later wife of Arathorn II) *Fell Winter of TA 2911-TA 2912 - wolves invade the Shire. Tharbad is ruined in the following floods. *TA 2930 - Arathorn II becomes the Chieftain of the Dúnedain. Denethor II is born. *TA 2931 - Birth of Estel, son of Arathorn II and Gilraen *TA 2933 - Arathorn II is killed while hunting Orcs *July, TA 2941 - Bilbo Baggins obtains the One Ring; the White Council drives Sauron out of Dol Guldur *TA 2941 - Esgaroth is attacked by the dragon Smaug, who is consequentially killed by Bard the Bowman; Battle of Five Armies *TA 2942 - Bilbo returns to the Shire with the Ring. Sauron returns in secret to Mordor. *TA 2944 - Bard rebuilts Valle and become king. Gollum leaves the Mountains and begun his looking for the "thief" of the Ring. *TA 2948 - Théoden, son of Thengel, king of Rohan, is born. *TA 2949 - Gandalf and Balin visits Bilbo in the Shire. *TA 2950 - Finduilas, daughter of Adrahil of Dol Amroth, is born. *TA 2951 - Sauron declares his presence in Mordor openly. Estel, later known as Aragorn, comes of age and is told about his heritage; the Corsairs of Umbar officially ally themselves with Mordor and destroy great monument commemorating Ar-Pharazôn's victory over Sauron. *TA 2953 - Last meeting of the White Council : - Fengel, 15th king of Rohan, dies. His son Thengel returns to Rohan to succeed him *TA 2956 - Aragorn first meets Gandalf the Grey *TA 2957-TA 2980 - Aragorn as Thorongil serves in the armies of King Thengel of Rohan, and Steward Ecthelion II of Gondor *September 22, TA 2968 - Frodo Baggins is born *TA 2976 - Denethor II marries with Finduilas. *TA 2977 - Bain, son of Bard, become king of Valle. *TA 2978 - Boromir, son of Denethor II, is born. *TA 2980 - Arwen pledges her hand in marriage to Aragorn; Frodo Baggins loses both of his parents in a boating accident; Aragorn, in the service of the Steward of Gondor Ecthelion II leads a taskforce south and kills the Captain of the Haven, ruler of Umbar; Sam Gamgee born4; Théoden, son of Thengel, becomes 17th king of Rohan after the death of his father. Théoden is the last king of the second line. *TA 2982 - Birth of Meriadoc Brandybuck (Merry) *TA 2983 - Birth of Faramir *TA 2989 - Frodo Baggins comes under the guardianship of Bilbo Baggins; a company of Dwarves, led by Balin, try to recolonize Moria *TA 2990 - Birth of Peregrin Took (Pippin) *TA 2991 - Birth of Éomer *TA 2994 - Balin is killed; the dwarf-colony in Moria is destroyed *TA 2995 - Birth of Éowyn *TA 3001 - Bilbo Baggins turns 111 and leaves the Shire *TA 3002 - Lalia Clayhanger, the matriarch of the Took clan, dies, aged 119, and possibly pushed by Pearl Took5; Bilbo settles in Rivendell *TA 3009 - Aragorn captures Gollum at Gandalf's request, and brings him as a captive to King Thranduil's halls in Mirkwood *TA 3014 - Saruman begins using his influence to weaken Théoden, 17th king of Rohan *TA 3018 - The Ringwraiths are given the task of retrieving the One Ring; *April 12, 3018 - Gandalf returns to the Shire, telling Frodo Baggins he must take the ring away *June 20, 3018 - Sauron attacks Osgiliath. Around the same time, Thranduil is attacked and Gollum escapes. *July 4, 3018 - Boromir leaves Minas Tirith. *July 10, 3018 - Gandalf is arrested in Orthanc. *August 3018 - the traces of Gollum disappear. Is considered that, around the same time, being hunted by elves and by the servants of Sauron, he could have refugee in Moria, but, when finally discovered the way to the West Gate, he can't leave. *September 18, 3018 - Gandalf escapes Orthanc in the first hours of the day. The Ringwraiths cross Isen. *September 19, 3018 - Gandalf goes to Edoras like a beggar, and his entrance is not allowed. *September 20, 3018 - Gandalf get into Edoras. Théoden orders that he leaves: "Choose any horse, but leave before the end of the day of tomorrow!" *September 21, 3018 - Gandalf encounters Shadowfax, but the horse doesn't allow him to approach. Gandalf pursues Shadowfax for a long road in the hills. *September 22, 3018 - The Ringwraiths arrive Vau Sarn at afternoon and drive away the rangers. Gandalf reach Shadowfax. *September 23, 3018 - Four Ringwraiths enter the Shire before dawn. The others pursues the rangers in east direction and later return to watch. A Ringwraith arrives Hobbiton at nightfall. Frodo leaves Bag End. Gandalf, having tame Shadowfax, parts to Rohan. *September 24, 3018 - Gandalf crosses the Isen. *September 26, 3018 - The Old Forest. Frodo finds Tom Bombadil. *September 27, 3018 - Second night with Bombadil. *September 28, 3018 - The hobbits are captured by a Tumular Creature. Gandalf arrives Vau Sarn. *September 29, 3018 - Frodo arrives Bree at nightfall. Gandalf visits The Gaffer. *September 30, 3018 - Aragorn meets Frodo Baggins in the Inn of the Prancing Pony in Bree *October 1, 3018 - Gandalf leaves Bree. *October 3, 3018 - Gandalf is attacked during his night at Weathertop *October 6, 3018 - The night at Weathertop. The Nazgûl locate Aragorn and the four hobbits. Frodo Baggins is hurt by a Morgul blade. *October 9, 3018 - Glorfindel leaves Rivendell. *October 11, 3018 - Glorfindel expels the Ringwraiths of the Bridge of Mitheithel. *October 13, 3018 - Frodo crosses the bridge. *October 18, 3018 - Glorfindel finds Frodo at afternoon. Gandalf arrives Rivendell. *October 20, 3018 - Escape beyond Bruinen. *October 24, 3018 - Frodo awokes in the House of Elrond at Rivendell with Gandalf in his side. Boromir arrives Rivendell by nightfall. *October 25, 3018 - Council of Elrond at Rivendell *December 25, 3018 - The Fellowship of the Ring sets out in the evening *January 8, 3019 - The Fellowship arrives Azevim. *January 11, 12, 3019 - Snow above Caradhras. *January 13, 3019 - Attack of wolves in the first hours of the day. The Fellowship arrives the East Gate of Moria by nightfall. Gollum begins to follow the traces of the Ring-bearer. *January 14, 3019 - Night on the halls of Moria. *January 15, 3019 - The Fellowship parts after Gandalf falls into Khazad-dûm while fighting a Balrog *January 17, 3019 - The Fellowship arrives Caras Galadhon at evening. *January 23, 3019 - Gandalf pursues the balrog to the peak of Zirak-zigil. *January 25, 3019 - Gandalf slays the Balrog and dies. His body stays on the peak. *February 14, 3019 - The mirror of Galadriel. Gandalf returns to life. *February 16, 3019 - Farewell to Lórien. Gollum, hidden in the west margin, observes the departure. *February 17, 3019 - Gwaihir transports Gandalf to Lórien. *February 23, 3019 - The boats are attacked by night close to Sarn Gebir. *February 25, 3019 - The Fellowship passes by the Argonath and camps in Parth Galen. First Battle of the Fords of Isen. Théodred, King Théoden's son, slain in the battle. *February 26, 3019 - The Breaking of the Fellowship of the Ring. Death of Boromir; his horn is heard in Minas Tirith shortly before his death. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took are captured. Frodo and Samwise Gamgee penetrate the east part of Emyn Muil. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli depart in persecution of the orcs by night. Éomer knows of the descent of the band of orcs of Emyn Muil. *February 27, 3019 - Aragorn reaches the west cliff by sunrise. Éomer, against the orders of Théoden, departs of the West Fold by midnight, persecuting the orcs. *February 28, 3019 - Éomer and the Rohirrim find the Orcs around Fangorn Forest and slay them. *February 29, 3019 - Merry and Pippin escape and find Treebeard. Frodo and Sam find Gollum. Faramir finds the funerary boat of Boromir. *February 30, 3019 - The Entmoot begins. Éomer, returning to Edoras, encounters Aragorn. *March 1, 3019 - Frodo and Sam begin to cross the Dead Marshes at sunrise. The Entmoot continues. Aragorn finds Gandalf, the White. They depart for Edoras. Faramir leaves Minas Tirith and goes to Ithilien on a mission. *March 2, 3019 - Frodo and Sam arrive at the end of the Marshes. Gandalf arrives at Edoras and cures Théoden. The Rohirrim ride to the west and go against Saruman. Second Battle of Isen. Erkenbrand defeated. Finish of the Entmoot by nightfall. The Ents march to Isengard, arriving there by midnight. *March 3, 3019 - Théoden goes to Helm's Deep. Beginning of the Battle of the Hornburg. The Ents complete the destruction of Isengard. *March 4, 3019 - The Battle of the Hornburg ends at dawn, when Gandalf arrives with Éomer and the Rohirrim, killing the remaining Uruk-hai. Théoden and Gandalf rides to Isengard. *March 5, 3019 - Théoden arrives Isengard by midday. Talking with Saruman in Orthanc. A Nazgûl upon his fell beast steed flies over the acampment in Dol Baran. *March 6, 3019 - Gandalf parts to Minas Tirith with Pippin. Frodo, Sam and Gollum hides close to the Morannon, and parts in twilight. *March 7, 3019 - Frodo and Sam are taken by Faramir to Henneth Annûn. *March 8, 3019 - Frodo parts of Henneth Annûn. *March 9, 3019 - Gandalf arrives Minas Tirith. Faramir parts from Henneth Annûn. Aragorn parts from Erech and arrives to Calembel. At twilight Frodo, Sam and Gollum reach the Morgul road. The darkness of Mordor began to spread. *March 10, 3019 - The Day without Dawn. The Concetration of the Troops of Rohan: the rohirrim parts. Faramir rescued by Gandalf in the Gates of the City. An army of Morannon take Cair Andros and invade Anórien. Frodo, Sam and Gollum watches the Army leaving Minas Morgul. *March 11, 3019 - Gollum visits Shelob but, seeing Frodo sleeping, almost be sorry. Denethor sends Faramir to Osgiliath. *March 12, 3019 - Gollum takes Frodo to the "cave" of Shelob. Faramir fled to Minas Tirith after Osgiliath was overrun. *March 13, 3019 - Frodo, after escaping Shelob's cave, is attacked by Gollum, who wants the One Ring. Gollum falls. When Frodo is arriving Cirith Ungol Shelob appears and attacks him. Frodo faints. Samwise Gamgee fights off Shelob, that fled. He thinks that Frodo is dead and takes the One Ring. Frodo captured by orcs under the command of Gorbag to Cirith Ungol. The Pelennor Fields are invaded. Faramir is hurt. *March 14, 3019 - The Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Minas Tirith is enclosed by orc armies, who attacks the city using catapults. While this, the Nazgûl, under the command of the Witch-king of Angmar, mounted on their fell beasts, attacks the city from above. By nightfall, the powerful Grond tries to drop the Gates of Minas Tirith. *March 15, 3019 - In the first hours of the day, Grond destroys the Gates of the City. Denethor, maddened, tries to burn himself and the wounded Faramir in a pyre. He orders the guards of the Citadel to bring him wood and oil. The horns of the rohirrim are heard at dawn: Théoden and his army arrives to help Gondor, killing thousands of orcs. Gandalf and Pippin saves Faramir, but Denethor burns himself in the pyre. The Rohan army kills great part of the orcs, including Lieutenant Gothmog. The surviving orcs are escorted to the river by Rohan armies. Haradrim legions arrives in oliphaunts to help Mordor, and most part of Rohan army is annihilated. The Witch-king orders his fell beast to attack King Théoden. He drops to the floor and his horse crush him. Dernhelm (who revealed himself as Eowyn) fights against the Witch-king's Fell Beast, who is slain by her in a single strike. The Witch-king is then slain by her and by Meriadoc Brandybuck. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli arrives and kills the surviving orcs. Samwise rescues Frodo from the Tower of Cirith Ungol. The two finally arrives Mordor. *March 16, 3019 - Debate of the commanders in Minas Tirith. Frodo observes Mount Doom. *March 18, 3019 - The West army under the command of Aragorn and Éomer parts in march from Minas Tirith to the Black Gates of Mordor. *March 19, 3019 - The army arrives the Morgul valle. Frodo and Sam began their journey to Barad-dûr. *March 22, 3019 - The terrible twilight. Frodo and Sam abandon the road and go to Mount Doom by the south. *March 23, 3019 - The Army leaves Ithilien. Aragorn dismissal the cowards. Frodo and Samwise get rid of their orc armor disguise. *March 24, 3019 - Frodo and Samwise makes their last journey to the roots of Mount Doom. The army camp in Morannon. *March 25, 3019 - The Battle of the Morannon. The army is closed by the much numerous Orc army in the Black Gates. The Gondor and Rohan army fight the orcs under the command of Aragorn, Éomer, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli. While they fought, the eight remaining Nazgûl and their fell beasts arrive, but the Eagles also arrive to help Aragorn's army, battling the Nazgûl and their fell beasts. Frodo and Samwise, exhausted and starving, arrives close to a doorway in Mount Doom. Gollum, supposedly dead, reappears and attacks Frodo and Sam. Sam fights Gollum, who stays behind while Frodo and he enters Mount Doom. When about to destroy the One Ring, Frodo can't do this, and put the ring, arguing that the Ring is his, and disappearing. Sensing that the Ring was inside Mount Doom, Sauron's Eye looks there, and the three surviving Nazgûl flies to Mount Doom. Gollum takes the One Ring and falls in Mount Doom's lava, dying. The One Ring is destroyed. Sauron and his armies are destroyed. Frodo and Samwise are rescued from Mount Doom by Gandalf and the Eagles. *May 1, 3019 - Aragorn is crowned King Elessar of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor; Gandalf helps Aragorn to find the sapling of the new White Tree *(Date unspecified) - Faramir marries Éowyn *Mid-year's Day (between June and July) 3019 - Aragorn marries Arwen Undómiel *July 3019 - King Théoden is laid to rest beside other Kings of Rohan in Edoras *November 19, 3019 - Battle of Bywater; death of Saruman and Wormtongue *Spring 3020 - Samwise Gamgee marries Rosie Cotton and together they move to Bag End *3021 - Éomer marries Imrahil's daughter, Lothíriel of Dol Amroth *September 22, 3021 - Bilbo marks his 131st birthday, surpassing the Old Took *September 29, 3021 - Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Frodo and Bilbo depart from the Grey Havens TA Category:Eras Category:Third Age